1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, light weight scoring apparatus useful in conjunction with a sporting event. More particularly, this invention relates to such an apparatus which can be hand carried and which includes a flexible housing that facilitates its use at a sporting event.
2. Description of Prior Art
At the present time, scoring of a sporting event is effected with a permanently positioned scoreboard or with a support such as a pole and stand or the like to support alphanumeric indicia. Such scoring systems have limited or no portability which essentially limits their use to a specific venue for sporting events.
It would be desirable to provide a scoring apparatus for sporting events which is portable, light weight and flexible to facilitate its transportation to a multiplicity of sporting venues for use in scoring a wide variety of sporting events.